


The Tentacle Affairs

by BlueIvory



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueIvory/pseuds/BlueIvory
Summary: 阿咚这么可爱一定要欺负阿咚





	The Tentacle Affairs

随机指派单人任务对Shuhrat Kessikbayev来说不是什么大事，无非是侦测、突击、清理收场以及返回基地后敲下那些繁琐的任务报告了。比起面对闪着清冷蓝光的屏幕，他还是更乐于享受在这些可怜的恐怖分子身上试试自己和德国人新捣鼓出来的小玩意儿。  


也许是他一开始在楼上的动静搞得太大了，也可能是他兴奋过头——踏进地下室的时候Shuhrat竟然没有察觉到一丝异样。比起之前整洁有序的研发室，地下室则糟糕得像涂满了脑浆。他一一踹开那些紧闭的玻璃门，却一无所获。军靴在黏糊地面上走动的声音色情极了，空气也一并厚重起来，Shuhrat觉得自己一定是流汗了，这下面热得要命，脱下头盔的念头在他脑海里扎下了根——虽然用头发丝想都知道这不是个好主意——但他还是照做了。“只是休息一下，”他想，“然后我就赶回基地。”  


他端着枪继续前进，毫无意识地嗅着狭小空间中若隐若现的香气，香气来源于走道尽头的房间。橙色的应急指示灯在头顶断断续续地闪着，此时Shuhrat Kessikbayev如同走在糖果小径上的无知孩童，只可惜在终点等待他的不是Maxim的最新烘焙。  


拉开门的时候灼热的香气像是有了实体一般沉重地砸到Shuhrat头顶，让他同喝醉一般头晕目眩起来。就像回到了什么愚蠢的新年晚宴，他竟然在湿滑的墙壁上摸索着开关，太暗了，太暗了，他睁不开眼，但或许他已经睁大了眼。黑暗同气味一起流动着，他被看不见的手轻扯着踉跄上前，直至瘫坐在一滩柔软的软垫中。此时Shuhrat的神经早已醉成一团，触觉却不像被剥夺的视觉，反倒更加敏锐起来。也就是这时候他才发觉自己的战术手套消失了，接着大脑告诉他身下那软垫的触感，上面的繁复脉络，以及其下涌动着的奇怪液体源源不断地提供着舒适的热度，这不像什么科技产品，倒像是什么活物。  


温暖得过头，这时乌兹别克人才略微清醒地想去拾起不知道被自己丢到哪里的枪，也就是这时候他才反应过来自己已经被困住了。那些手臂一开始只是温柔地覆在小臂和脚腕处，爱抚般轻巧滑动着，察觉到猎物的逃脱意向后便瞬间咬死Shuhrat，警告似的吮着其他的部分。攻击手同被束缚的盲人一般无法得知究竟是什么控制了自己，也只能模模糊糊地猜测是类似于章鱼一般有着触手的智能生物。桎梏着他的触手同时紧紧地吮吻着乌兹别克人的皮肤，留下大块大块的水痕，他试图挣扎，但却被缠得更紧。这时腰际传来的异样触感让Shuhrat不禁想到了些不好的东西——不同于看似纯良的温暖触手，这些腰间的冰冷触手像士兵一样目的明确，向上身与下身蔓延。  


攻击手本能地再次挣扎起来，却在触手猛地研磨左边乳首时响亮地喊出一声经典国骂。这不对，这一切都不对。他试着踢腿，双腿却直接被粗暴扯开，整个人半悬在空中，无法发力。此时他挥舞的双手也被其余触手占据，恶意地滑动着。漆黑的空间中Shuhrat完全失去了自己身体的掌控权，只得承受着奇怪生物在他身上为所欲为。  


低于正常温度的触手像是坏心眼的情人，吸吮Shuhrat乳首同时也轻咬着周边未曾被这样对待过的细嫩皮肤。它也是个过度索取的贪婪床伴，毫不餍足地抚慰着Shuhrat已经渗出稀薄前液的阴茎。自己被异物玩弄的羞耻、逃脱不得的愤恨掺杂着微妙快感点燃了Shuhrat 脊柱，便一路火花噼啪着炸向额叶。他是跌落在不见天日湖底的意外旅人，只留下充斥满耳的黏糊水声，在三维空间回荡重叠。他能听见自己的喘息，小小的，带着点会被其他人嘲笑的奶音，羞耻便又加深一层。  


若是常人怕是早已溺死在这情欲的深海，而Shuhrat也只是在后穴被探入异物时才略微清醒过来。又开始了，温柔的假面已被揭下，前戏已经做够，Shuhrat Kessikbayev现在是准备上桌的美味节日大餐，每一块肌肉都被耐心触碰过，喷上闪亮且湿滑的粘液，只等尽情享用。乌兹别克人不清楚自己是否在挣扎，只觉得呼吸困难，空气像是在鼻尖与肺泡里燃烧，他不得不张大嘴巴喘起气来。但后穴里的触手却冷如冰块，探索的同时还吸附着肠壁，流淌出了滴滴答答的低温液体。  


Shuhrat呻吟起来，却在听到自己声音后又难耐地闭上嘴巴。像是不满Shuhrat的反应，有几条触手缠绕上乌兹别克人的脖颈，像吞食猎物的眼镜蛇般一步步缠紧，最后几乎将他勒晕过去。Shuhrat本想用手扯下这些恼人的异物，双手却被巧妙地束至身后，半跪在空气中的他只能靠身后的软肉支撑着自己，否则就会直接被吊死在这房间中。攻击手几乎背过气去，纵然依旧是黑暗一片，但是他却能在眼前看见奇怪的彩色光条。粘稠声消失了，他现在听不到任何声音，除了自己被绞紧的发出软骨碰撞声的脖颈与喉管不受控制的诡异咕噜声。身下抽插的频率突然加快了，而被死死攥住的阴茎也让Shuhrat无法发泄出自己的欲望。生物没有忘记他的上身，好心地继续揉捏已经肿起的乳头。冷与热的交替，所有敏感部位的触及以及窒息的快感就像七月太平洋上的龙卷风将乌兹别克人裹挟而去，使他不受控制地扭动着身体并翻起了眼白。  


他像是出水的鱼，舌头半耷在唇边，却也被一条滑腻触手绞住，于是便下意识地吞吐起来。现在Shuhrat Kessikbayev可以说是完美的物尽其用，在高潮的波浪间上下起伏。听到Glaz的呼叫时Shuhrat刚被按在墙上开始第二轮，后穴和嘴巴都塞得满满当当，满身白浊，几近被玩坏的边缘。他晃了一阵神才分辨出是Timur 声音，却看不到通讯器在哪，也不知道是怎样按到接通键的——  


“嘿Shu，一切都还好吧？”他听到Timur在网路那头询问道，语气轻松惬意，也许是在画画，“Maxim有点担心你，但是我们都觉得这其实没什么大不了的——远比不上新墨西哥那次，对吧？”  


Timur的声音在黑暗中如此清晰，就像那位狙击手就站在Shuhrat身边对他说话一般。Shuhrat一开始便感到羞耻，好像被不存在的Timur看了个透，甚至开始厌恶起他同僚通话的不合时宜——但瞬间他便清醒过来，忘记曾经疼痛般试图朝着声源靠近，这也许是他唯一逃脱的可能了。然而奇怪的是那生物并未阻止Shuhrat的动作，反而借力使他更快的摸索到自己的通讯器。攻击手仍难在这厚重的黑暗中碰到自己的通讯器，但也尽力使自己靠近声源，如同那声音可以直接让他从这一切中解脱。  


行动虽然不再受控制，但是嘴中和后穴的触手却没有停下来的意思。Shuhrat不知道自己爬了多远，因为每一步都像是甜蜜的煎熬，他腰酸腿软，如同被坦克碾过。他甚至庆幸自己嘴中的那些触手们吞没了自己的呻吟，有些声音还是不要让自己同僚听到为好。  


“Shu？”Timur又一次开口了，“拜托，回我一声，你知道的，Maxim要不然会唠叨个不停……”  


攻击手刚想开口，还未来得及拽出塞在嘴巴里抽插的触手，就被推力摁倒在满是水渍的地板上，发出一声沉闷的痛呼。姿势的突然改变让体内深处的的触手紧咬住敏感的肠壁，进得更深，而嘴中的那根粗大腥甜的触手也张开吸盘借机滑到咽喉。这一下几乎让Shuhrat流出眼泪，比起枪伤或是其他什么皮肉伤，这种惩罚却更残忍。  


“Shu！”Timur明显是听到了乌兹别克人的痛呼，瞬间警觉起来，“你还好吗？我们随时都可以增援你。”  


也许这些触手也可以理解人类的语言，或许只是被Timur的声音吓到，他们加大了抽送的力度，也更有技巧地去挑逗Shuhrat。进攻手本想勉强回应一声“да”，但溜出嘴巴却变成了极具诱惑力的一声呻吟。不仅Shuhrat自己都被这压抑太久的大声呻吟吓出一身冷汗，他也能感觉到网路那边Timur也陷入了尴尬的沉默。又安静下来了，现在只剩下触手的吸吮声，肉体的碰撞声以及Shuhrat不再刻意控制住的喘息。也许是自暴自弃或是放弃了希望，更可能Timur又在那头说了些什么，但现在的Shuhrat Kessikbayev就像个被贯穿的娃娃，在这致命的快感中流泪，任由那些白液喷洒自己的喉管与肠道，又在接下来的无数轮中享尽体内不曾停息的快感洪流，失去一切理智与判断。  


他可能以后再也不会吃章鱼烧了，就算是江夏优那家伙拉着他，也绝对不去。  


这是Shuhrat Kessikbayev昏过去前的最后一个念头。


End file.
